Gasoline and diesel generator systems have been in use for many years. The present invention features a nitrogen pressure-based engine device, which can be used as an emergency electrical generator. The nitrogen pressure-based engine device can recycle and reuse nitrogen, which can help eliminate the need to refill the system when empty. The engine device of the present invention is more environmentally friendly than alternative traditional gasoline or diesel generators.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.